


Después de que pasa el Tiempo

by BlaugranaCielo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Neymar is in highschool, Sexual Content, Tutoring, leo's in university, small age difference?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaugranaCielo/pseuds/BlaugranaCielo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't really take very long for Neymar to thaw, around the fourth lesson, he offers Leo a small smile and actually opens the front door for him. He's not as quiet as Leo initially thought, either. He has random outbursts where he seems to say what's on the tip of his tongue without thinking, and then settles down afterwards. Still, Leo's task as a tutor is to improve Neymar's grades, not to become friends with him, and that's not going too well."</p><p>Or</p><p>Where Neymar is a highschool student with failing potential, and Leo is a university student who needs a part time job. Only, Neymar has a way of striking Leo's heart in the right places, and Leo doesn't know if he wants him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de que pasa el Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, this is another story I wrote quite a while ago, that I'm just posting from my drafts now. Uh, it _was_ completed, but I need to find the second part, and I'll post it then.

"My son- he's intelligent, we've seen his marks on tests when he's actually tried- but- he's very-"

The middle aged woman sitting in front of Leo wrings her hands nervously, searching for the right word.

"Very distracted, I suppose you could say. It's incredibly difficult for us to get him _interested_ in his studies, Lionel, he just doesn't seem to care anymore. I- I just didn't know what to do. I hoped maybe a person closer to his age would help."

Leo smiles reassuringly at her, the way he knows he has to do if he wants to get this job.

"Of course, I understand what you mean. I'll definitely try my hardest, and your son sounds like a smart kid. Don't worry, I think he just needs a little push to surpass the standard."

She looks a little teary, and Leo feels kind of awkward and guilty, spewing all this random heartfelt bullshit to this poor woman who actually seems to have invested full faith in him to get her son to the top of the class. He continues smiling, face aching a little, and makes to stand up from the sofa.

"Thank you so much, Lionel. You'll be here at 4 on Wednesday next week, then?" She asks, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He hesitates for a moment. "Also- im so sorry if you mentioned before, but how old is your son?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, so sorry. Neymar's sixteen. Seventeen, soon. I'd introduce you to him, but he's at one of his after school activity things today." She rolls her eyes. "Waste of time, but he insists he can't study all day, so." She shrugs helplessly.

Ah, Neymar, right. Leo nearly forgot the kid's name. He repeats it in his head a few times to make sure it's imprinted in his memory and he doesn't forget anytime soon.

There are a few more minutes of fruitless discussion at the door, before Leo is finally released, free to go back to his small flat in the city outskirts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So... Did you get the job?"

"Hm? What job?"

Geri sighs, stretching out on their small couch and rolling his eyes at Leo, who's currently seated at the tiny dinner table, staring dreamily outside at the grey soaked afternoon.

"The tutoring job, dumbass. Did you get it?" He says impatiently.

Leo starts out of his stupor, rising from the table to pick up a few documents from the kitchen counter.

"Oh, yeah. Got it pretty easy. But, uh, guess what? She gave me the kid's previous two report cards to look at before Wednesday."

Geri snickers lightly, using his foot to manoeuvre the TV remote closer to him.

"Intense, much."

Leo snorts, sitting back down with Neymar's reports laid on the table in front of him.

"She really wants him to get this scholarship in this school in Valencia."

Geri makes a face, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels.

"Valencia? Why, what's wrong with here?"

"Our university is a little shitty, apparently."

Geri snorts and shakes his head, and Leo begins to skim through the report cards, noting certain mental points in his head.

Mathematics- _excellent, in some areas. Other areas, rubbish._

Literature- _Terrible_.

Chemistry- _Good_.

History- _again, fucking awful_.

Leo sighs. He honestly doesn't understand this kid.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
He falls asleep on the dinner table, on top of Neymar's school reports and his own lecture notes from psychology. He's 19, for fucks sake, he should be able to study through the night without napping. And Geri's supposed to wake him up, only, Geri's also asleep on the couch, Sunday night movies still playing on the screen.

  
  


 

~

 

 

  
Anyway, he's there right on time, Wednesday afternoon, there just as the setting sun's beginning to throw long shadows on the slightly frosted grass. He shivers slightly after pressing the doorbell, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and sniffling in the chilly autumn air.

The door's suddenly flung open by a relatively young looking girl with long brown hair and green eyes that are staring at him somewhat amusedly. He's a little confused, because he was under the impression that Neymar's a boy? Shit, he wasn't that unobservant when Ms. Santos was speaking, was he?

"Uh. Are you the tutor guy?" The girl (Neymar?) asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you-"

The girl looks him up and down dubiously, then shouts to someone back inside the house in a language he doesn't quite understand. Portuguese, probably, since he can make out a few words here and there.

The reply is heard some moments later, an irritated sounding, raspy kind of voice with unmistakeable tint of youth, teenagerdom, if that's a thing, in it. Ah, okay, he caught a bit of that, he thinks the voice is telling her to tell him to fuck off and come back later, and Leo is a little taken aback.

"So, um- are you-" he begins, intending to solve this mystery.

The girl turns back to him, a small smirk on her face.

"I'm Rafaella. My brother Neymar- you know, the one you're tutoring- he's just there. I'll, uh- I'll get him. You can sit there, while you're waiting, if you want." She says firmly, gesturing to the living room.

Leo awkwardly shuffles in and takes a hesitant seat on the sofa, clutching his folder in one hand.

Instead of Neymar, Ms. Santos walks in, smiling apologetically at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear. Would you like some tea or-"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thanks. Is neymar-"

She grimaces a little. "Neymar is being very- stubborn. He's not going to come here, so we'll just have to go to his room. Is that alright with you, Lionel?"

Leo nods, following her through the rather small, crowded house, past Rafaella, who shoots him a pitying glance as he walks by.

 

 

The room is incredibly untidy, clothes strewn everywhere and too many pieces of cheap furniture for the space. As soon as he walks in, he notices a teenage boy stretched out on the bed, headphones in ears, and obnoxious rap music turned up so loud that Leo can hear it.

His eyes flick open, annoyance flitting across striking green irises, and he gets up hastily, yanking the earphones out. Leo can see that he's a little short, and lean, clothes hanging baggily on his thin frame.

"Uh."

He doesn't know what to say, jesus, it's really awkward, because Neymar's not saying anything, and neither is Ms Santos, there's just this thick silence hanging that's making Leo feel red.

"I'm Lionel. Uh, nice to meet you, Neymar." He chokes out finally, extending a hand to the boy.

Neymar stares at his hand incredulously for a few seconds before shaking it half heartedly and introducing himself briefly. The indignant look seems to have evaporated out of his eyes, replaced by a resigned acceptance.

"So-" Ms Santos says brightly, giving Neymar a firm look and smiling at Leo. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Lionel, if you want something, just call me, okay?"

She gently closes the door after her, leaving Neymar and Leo standing in the middle of the room. Leo shuffles uncomfortably.

"Uh. Do you want to get started, then?" He asks tentatively.

"Yeah. Okay."

Neymar takes a seat at the small desk and gestures half heartedly to another chair on the adjacent side. Now that the initial awkwardness is (hopefully) over, Leo can observe Neymar's appearance better, hair in a mohawk (he's kind of surprised his mother let him get away with that haircut), and skin bronze in the fading evening sunlight filtering in from the window.

He doesn't quite know how to get started, so he flicks through the file he brought, pretending to be preoccupied by the task.

"How old are you?"

Leo glances up, startled.

"Sorry?"

"How old are you? You don't look all that much older than me." Neymar says straightforwardly, transfixing gaze not wavering.

On the contrary, Leo thinks he looks quite a lot older than Neymar, thank you very much, but he tries not to get offended when he answers.

"I'm nineteen. So I'm in university."

"Yeah, I know."  
  


 

 

 

  
They don't make much headway, Neymar mostly rests his head in his hand tiredly and taps his slender fingers on the desk relentlessly. Since this is only the first session, they're not expected to do much, just figure out the program and what Neymar needs to work on most, which is literature and financial mathematics. Thankfully, Leo is studying lit at uni, so that's alright, but he doesn't much like financial maths.

He's glad when it's 7 and he can leave after saying a brief goodbye to Neymar and speaking a few quiet words to his mother.

 

  
  


~

 

 

Neymar is still kind of the same next Wednesday, inexpressive and bored even though Leo's trying to make it interesting. They're reading through the chapters of some classic novel Neymar's been assigned at school, analysing techniques used in each chapter. Leo's reading out a certain page and he wonders whether his voice is a monotone and maybe that's why Neymar looks half dead.

"He arises and gently opens the beautiful decorated knob, gracing the ballroom with his ethereal presence, certain ladies of youthful age surveying him with perverse interest."

Leo yawns and continues reading.

"It is only natural that he finds himself waltzing with a beautiful stranger, clad in an elegant pink silk gown that only serves to display her ample bosom-"

There's a slight snort from Neymar and Leo pauses to glance up at him. It's not even funny, but Leo guesses, that to a 16 year old bored to death, the sentence would cause amusement. Leo rolls his eyes.  
Neymar bites his lip like he's trying not to laugh and softly covers his mouth with the back of his hand, turning his head away, eyes crinkling up a little. Leo watches him intently because this is like, the first time he's seen Neymar come close to smiling.

"Are you alright." Leo asks, voice tinged with amusement. Neymar coughs a little and turns back to him, lips twitching slightly in a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just- uh. Nothing. Keep going."

Leo shakes his head and continues.

  
  


 

 

 

~ 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn't really take very long for Neymar to thaw, around about the fourth lesson, he offers Leo a small smile and actually opens the front door for him. He's not as quiet as Leo initially thought, either. He has random outbursts where he seems to say what's on the tip of his tongue without thinking, and then settles down afterwards. Still, Leo's task is to improve Neymar's grades, not to become friends with him, and that's not going too well. Neymar is still uninterested and detached in academics.

 

 

~

 

  
"So, uh. What _are_ you studying at university?" Neymar asks him one day, curious despite himself.

"Psychology." Leo says, tucking his hair behind his hair (it really is getting too long).

"Oh."

As Leo's looking around the room, he notices a battered football under the bed.

"You play football?"

"Yeah." Neymar says, a sudden small spark lighting in his eyes.

Leo nods appreciatively.

"Do you watch as well, or-"

"Yeah, I go for Barça." Neymar says, pointing to a poster on the wall. Leo's not sure how he didn't notice it before, the crest on a background of blaugrana.

Leo grins despite himself. "Me too." He says excitedly, feeling about twelve again.

Neymar sits up straight in the chair, surveying him with a new interest.

"Wait- really? Do you play too?"

"Yeah."

Neymar looks exuberant, leaning forward on the desk.

"Shit, really? Do you think, maybe-" Neymar cuts himself off after a brief moment of delight.

"What?"

"No, it's just. Do you think we could, like, play?"

Leo frowns. "Now?"

Neymar settles back down in his chair. "Well. Yeah."

Leo has nothing against playing football with Neymar, except he's supposed to be teaching, not mucking around, but.

"Please? I- my school friends don't play football, and it's not season yet, so I don't see my team until like, two months."

An idea begins to form in his head.

"Um."

"Please." Neymar looks at him desperately, green eyes wide.

Leo pretends to think it over, tapping his pen on the desk.

"Hmm, _well_ , if you put more effort and _listen_ to me when I'm teaching, then we _might_ just have a little time at the end of the lesson to play. Maybe."

Neymar sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Ah. Fine. I-i will, i promise. Can we play now?"

Leo grins at him teasingly. "No, because you _didn't_ listen when I was talking, right?"

Neymar frowns at him and Leo laughs a little.

"Next time, okay?"

"Alright."

 

 

~

 

 

Things get gradually better as a few weeks go by, they've slipped into a routine where they play a little football for 10 or 15 minutes at the end of each lesson, and Neymar's- really fucking good, he knows lots of tricks that Leo never bothered to learn. He also seems awed by Leo's skills, a new found admiration and respect shining in his eyes after the first time he sees Leo play.

Academics are kind of improving as well, and Leo can see that Ms Santos was right, Neymar really is clever, he catches on the mathematics quickly, and memorising history dates seems to be no problem for him. Only thing is, he only seems to _try_ when Leo promises that they'll play football later.

Neymar also gets more and more loud as time goes by, each lesson bringing more inappropriate jokes and jabs on Neymar's part.

 

 

 

 

"You act so old."

"What?"

Neymar snickers at him. "Like, you look younger than your age, but you act like you're 40 or something."

Neymar seems to find his offended expression hilarious.

 

 

 

~ 

 

 

  
One day when he comes over, Rafaella has a group of her friends over, a bunch of giggling 14 year old girls who all stare at him and Neymar as they make their way to the room. Leo's mortified when he hears two of them talk about who out of him and Neymar is the 'hottest'. He keeps his head down as a blush creeps up his face. Neymar just laughs when he notices Leo's discomfort.

"Fucking handful, aren't they?" Neymar says after they're safely away from the girls.

"Yeah." Leo mutters, ducking his head slightly.

 

 

An hour or so later, Rafaella softly opens the door, peering in at them.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting, " she says, ignoring Neymar and talking to Leo. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh, yeah," Neymar interrupts immediately, "get me that bottle of fanta in the fridge-"

Rafaella glares at him. "Not you. Lionel, do you want anything?" She asks sweetly, unconsciously twirling her brown hair around her fingers.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thanks. It's okay."

She seems disappointed, but leaves after saying bye to Leo and scowling at Neymar.

Neymar rolls his eyes, leaning back in the chair.

"It's so stupid, man. She's got the biggest crush on you."

Leo doesn't quite know what to say to this.

"Uh."

"I don't know why, but it's pretty funny."

Leo processes the thought, feeling awkward and fiddling with his pen.

"Wait what do you mean, you don't know why? Are you implying that I'm unpleasant?"

Neymar shoots him a sly, teasing smile, glancing up from under his long lashes.

"Do you want me to say that you're attractive to 14 year olds? 'Cause if that's what you want-"

"Ugh, no, that's- stop getting distracted! Have you finished the question?"

 

 

~

 

  
Neymar also gets more and more affectionate as time goes by, naturally touchy feely to a pint where it feels like Leo's hanging out with a friend rather than a younger student. He's also funny, despite his teasing, and more often than not, he diverts the attention away from the lesson to something irrelevant and stupid. He keeps pestering Leo to teach him how to be so fast in football, admiration shining in his bright eyes, only, Leo doesn't really mind his pestering, it's kind of sweet that Neymar thinks he's so good at it.

 

 

 

~

 

 

  
Neymar's licking cupcake frosting off his fingers when Leo arrives one day, schoolbag thrown to the side.

"Hey."

"Mm- hey. Want one?" Neymar says picking up another green frosted cupcake and holding it out to Leo.

"Thanks. Wait- what's it from?" Leo says, panicked, because what if it's Neymar's birthday and he's expecting a present or some thing-

"My friend had a birthday. He brought in cupcakes and let me have the spares."

Leo's relieved, and takes the cake, fingers brushing momentarily against Neymar's wet-with- spit-ones, which Leo should probably repulsed by, but doesn't really mind.

 

 

 ~

 

 

Neymar brings home his tests sometimes, to show Leo his marks and stuff, and Leo always feels a little proud when Neymar brings one with 90% or even 100% once, in a trigonometry test.

"When's your scholarship test?" Leo asks curiously.

Neymar's slumps. "Uh, like in a couple of months or something. I think."

"Oh. So you'll be moving to Valencia, then, if you get it?"

Neymar snorts, tapping his fingers on the desk and sipping from a lemonade can he has on the table.

"I won't get it."

Leo sighs. "Come on. You know you're capable of getting it, right? You're really-"

"What if I don't _want_ to get it?" Neymar snaps at him.

Leo's a little taken aback. "Why-"

"Because I- never mind. Just- do what you're supposed to do, okay?" Neymar says, un characteristically irritated.

"I'm just asking." Leo says.

"Well, don't. You don't have to interfere with everything." Neymar says heatedly, unconsciously digging his finger nails in the desk, and Leo shuts up after that, because Neymar's right- his job is to tutor, not counsel, not befriend. Still, he can't help but feel like Neymar just reached in his body and pulled out an organ, because he feels a little empty for the remaining hour, clouds hanging oppressively outside and mirroring the atmosphere inside the room.

Yet, when it's time for him to go and he's at Neymar's room door, and he sees Neymar leaning over the desk with his head in his hands, he can't just leave like that. He has to, though.

"Leo." Neymar's voice calls softly, and Leo doesn't have time to process when Lionel became Leo to Neymar, before the younger boy is running up to him and flinging his thin arms around Leo's middle, burying his face in Leo's shoulder.

Oh. He's not sure why- but he indulges Neymar anyway, tentatively wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting a hand awkwardly on Neymar's nape.

"Sorry." Neymar says muffledly, gazing up at Leo with regret written all over his alluring green eyes.

"About what?" Leo asks, and he notices that Neymar is almost his height now, but there's still something about him that makes Leo feel like he's still a little kid.

"Uh." Neymar starts, tangling his fingers in the hem of Leo's t shirt. "About being a dick before. I didn't mean-"

" 'S alright."

 

 

 

~

 

 

Neymar asks him some weird stuff sometimes, is inappropriate and direct, like most boys of that age are, like the time Neymar asks him what porn he watches, just out of the blue. Leo's like, uhhh, because he doesn't know how to answer that without being inappropriate himself.

"I-uh-"

"You don't watch any?" Neymar says, face twisting in confusion incredulously.

"No- yes-" Leo fumbles, staring firmly down at the floor as his cheeks flush red.

"Ohhh." Neymar says, face brightening in realisation. "You wank to those obscure Arthouse movies, don't you? Like those hipster ones-"

" _No_." Leo hisses in mortification, gripping his pencil tightly. "I- what I wank to is none of your business."

Neymar stares at him for a while longer before offering to recommend some good ones he's seen, and that point, Leo slaps him on the arm with the textbook and orders him to finish the set of equations he was meant to be doing.

Neymar's relatively normal for the rest of the lesson, except Leo catches him staring a couple of times, peering out intently from under his lashes while he tries to look like he's doing his work, so Leo pretends he doesn't notice.

 

 

Later that night, Leo has the weirdest dream about Neymar watching porn, except he's in Leo's flat and Leo is watching him intently while he does so. It's a dumb dream, and disturbing, so Leo does his best to forget it when he wakes up.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Leo often tells Geri about the stuff Neymar says, like the porn one, and Geri always cracks up, saying that he'd like to meet this kid. Leo makes a mental note to make sure Geri and Neymar never meet. He shudders at the thought of both of them ganging up on him at once.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Neymar also asks him if he has a girlfriend, one time, and Leo says that he did, last year, and with Neymar, one thing always leads to another, so they end up discussing all the girlfriends Neymar claims he's had.

"Yeah, Camilla was kind of-"

Neymar makes a face and whispers that she was batshit crazy. And of course, Leo doesn't believe half of it, he doubts that Neymar's even had one girlfriend.

 

Until that one day Neymar is late to a lesson and Leo is waiting alone in his room, since Rafaella doesn't seem to know, and Mr and Ms Santos are out. He's thinking of calling them, until he hears soft footsteps outside the door, and a second later, Neymar squeezes in, hair and clothes ruffled and marks on his neck.

"What- where were you?" Leo asks, taking in his appearance.

Neymar rubs his neck, a small smile on his face and not meeting Leo's eyes.

"I, uh- me and this girl went-"

"You and this girl?" Leo asks, a little shocked, because really, when he was that age, _he_ didn't fool around like that. He reconsiders what he just thought and realises that he really does think like he's older than his age.

Neymar shrugs nonchalantly and takes a seat, straightening up his hair and clothes.

"Yeah."

"But you're 16-" Leo starts.

"17."

"What?"

"I'm seventeen."

"When-"

"A few weeks ago." Neymar says blankly, and oh, Leo didn't know about that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asks, a little hurt.

Neymar shrugs again. "Why would it matter." He says, and that is that.

Still, there's an irrational sense of annoyance at seeing those marks on Neymar's neck, put there by some girl, and Leo just wants to reach out and brush them off Neymar's tanned skin. The sensation of annoyance persists the whole time, why didn't Neymar tell him about his birthday, why did he ditch Leo to fuck around with some girl, but, of course, this is all illogical, there's no reason why Leo should be irritated, so he doesn't say anything.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

One time, Neymar's parents ask Leo to pick Neymar up from a school event, some kind of awards assembly or something, and Leo could use the extra money, so he agrees, and that's how he finds himself seated in a hall listening to the monotone of random kids being called out to receive academic and other awards for the semester. All the students are dressed formally, except, of course, when Neymar walks up to the stage to get his certificate, his shirt sleeves are rolled up and his trousers are too baggy for him, and Leo shakes his head fondly as he claps. Neymar's kind of disappointed at first, to realise his parents aren't there, but then he sees Leo and bounds up, squeezing him tightly around the middle as he whispers into Leo's ear that he's glad he came. Leo's glad he came, too.

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't know when he realises that Neymar's really quite good looking, objectively, pretty even, with his long dark lashes and charismatic white teeth smile, but he finds himself thinking about Neymar one day, how nice he looks when he grins at Leo the way he does so often.

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

  
Soon, it's time for Neymar's exams, and they really don't have much time to fool around anymore, because these are a large part of his final grades of the year. Neymar doesn't seem stressed, unsurprisingly, just detached and coolly calm.

"I don't really care about them." Neymar says one day, scratching patterns in the wood of the desk.

"That's bullshit. You'll fail all your classes if you don't try and study for them."

Neymar shrugs, and times like this, Leo wants to shake him, try to get him to understand that it's near impossible to survive in the real world without a good job.

"What'll you give me if I pass?" Neymar asks suddenly, eyes flicking up to leo, briefly.

"A round of applause." Leo says dryly.

Neymar's silent.

"If I get the best score in the year group?"

Leo sighs. "I don't know."

Neymar bites his lip unconsciously, fixating his stare on Leo.

"Can we- I dunno, like- go somewhere?"

Leo looks at him incredulously. "Where?" He says, apprehensive of Neymar's answer.

"Just- I don't mind. Take me somewhere." He gets out finally.

"Okay.." Leo says slowly. "I'll take you to the supermarket."

Neymar frowns, and kicks his leg.

"I can go there by myself."

"Wait-" Leo has a sudden thought. "I'm not going to take you to the _strip club_ or something stupid like that, you know that, right?"

Neymar chortles, eyes crinkling up. "Whoa, no, man. Although if you wanted to- anyway. I promise it won't be something _bad_." Neymar says earnestly, widening his eyes, twisting something inside Leo's chest.

Leo's not supposed to take Neymar random places without permission, they're only supposed to study, but he can never say no to him, so he just nods compliantly and bites back the urge to say _I'll take you wherever you want_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please do comment or kudos if you have time, that's always great :)  
> (Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I think I wrote this when my english was worse than now lol)


End file.
